ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman Orb (character)/@comment-216.200.96.25-20160709045219
Trying to make my own fan fiction that starts only both Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. It basically follows the two defending the universe and covers highlights from Ultraman to Ultraman Orb. I went to Ultra Fan for some ideas Here's a list of Kaiju in mind: Any suggestions? Gomess (Ultra Q) Peguila (Ultra Q) Bemular (Ultraman) Alien Baltan (Ultraman) Neronga (Ultraman) Gesura (Ultraman) Antlar (Ultraman) Red King (Ultraman) Pigmon (Ultraman) Magular (Ultraman) Gabora (Ultraman) Jirass (Ultraman) Pestar (Ultraman) Bullton (Ultraman) Alien Zarab (Ultraman) Banila (Ultraman) Aboras (Ultraman) Kemular (Ultraman) Telesdon (Ultraman) Jamila (Ultraman) Gubila (Ultraman) Dorako (Ultraman) Gomora (Ultraman) Dada (Ultraman) Zambolar (Ultraman) Seabozu (Ultraman) Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) Zaragas (Ultraman) Geronimon (Ultraman) Kiyla (Ultraman) Zetton (Ultraman) Eleking (Ultraseven) Alien Metron (Ultraseven) Alien Icarus (Ultraseven) Nurse (Ultraseven) King Joe (Ultraseven) Alien Bado (Ultraseven) Giradorus (Ultraseven) Gabura (Ultraseven) Gandar (Ultraseven) Gyeron Starbem (Ultraseven) Alien Borg (Ultraseven) Dinosaur Tank (Ultraseven) Crazygon (Ultraseven) Alien Guts (Ultraseven) Pandon (Ultraseven) Earthtron (The Return of Ultraman) Takkong (The Return of Ultraman) Sadola (The Return of Ultraman) Kingsaurus III (The Return of Ultraman) Twin Tail (The Return of Ultraman) Gudon (The Return of Ultraman) Gorbagos (The Return of Ultraman) Ghostron (The Return of Ultraman) Mognezun (The Return of Ultraman) Seagoras (The Return of Ultraman) Seamons (The Return of Ultraman) Terochilus (The Return of Ultraman) Bemstar (The Return of Ultraman) Muruchi (The Return of Ultraman) King Maimai (The Return of Ultraman) Black King (The Return of Ultraman) Alien Nackle (The Return of Ultraman) Femigon (The Return of Ultraman) Verokron (Ultraman Ace) Chameleking (Ultraman Ace) Vakishim (Ultraman Ace) Aribunta (Ultraman Ace) Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) Sabotendar (Ultraman Ace) Ace Killer (Ultraman Ace) Barabas (Ultraman Ace) King Crab (Ultraman Ace) Alien Hipporito (Ultraman Ace) Lunaticks (Ultraman Ace) Firemons (Ultraman Ace) Hanzagiran (Ultraman Ace) Yapool (Ultraman Ace) Jumbo King (Ultraman Ace) Astromons (Ultraman Taro) Birdon (Ultraman Taro) Mukadender (Ultraman Taro) Alien Temperor (Ultraman Taro) Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) Samekujira (Ultraman Taro) Alien Valkie (Ultraman Taro) Red Giras (Ultraman Leo) Black Giras (Ultraman Leo) Alien Magma (Ultraman Leo) Kanedoras (Ultraman Leo) Ron (Ultraman Leo) Garon (Ultraman Leo) Litre (Ultraman Leo) Alien Pressure (Ultraman Leo) Alien Akumania (Ultraman Leo) Alien Babalou (Ultraman Leo) Silver Bloome (Ultraman Leo) Nova (Ultraman Leo) Black End (Ultraman Leo) Crescent (Ultraman 80) Gikogilar (Ultraman 80) Hoe (Ultraman 80) Mechagiras (Ultraman 80) Salamandora (Ultraman 80) Gymaira (Ultraman 80) Plazma (Ultraman 80) Minazma (Ultraman 80) Grand King (Ultraman Story) Golza (Ultraman Tiga) Melba (Ultraman Tiga) Gakuma (Ultraman Tiga) Kyrieroid (Ultraman Tiga) Ligatron (Ultraman Tiga) Sealizar (Ultraman Tiga) Gazoto (Ultraman Tiga) Gagi (Ultraman Tiga) Leilons (Ultraman Tiga) Gobunyu (Ultraman Tiga) Weaponizer (Ultraman Tiga) Silvergon (Ultraman Tiga) Jobarieh (Ultraman Tiga) Goldras (Ultraman Tiga) Alien Manon (Ultraman Tiga) Garula (Ultraman Tiga) Geo Shark (Ultraman Tiga) Gardi (Ultraman Tiga) Evil Tiga (Ultraman Tiga) Yanakagi (Ultraman Tiga) Zoiger (Ultraman Tiga) Gatanazoa (Ultraman Tiga) Darambia (Ultraman Dyna) Gralen (Ultraman Dyna) Glossnya (Ultraman Dyna) Sildron (Ultraman Dyna) Monsarger (Ultraman Dyna) Neosaurus (Ultraman Dyna) Reigubas (Ultraman Dyna) Demagorg (Ultraman Dyna) Gaigareid (Ultraman Dyna) Geomos (Ultraman Dyna) Zelganoid (Ultraman Dyna) Geranda (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light) Deathfacer (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light) C.O.V. (Ultraman Gaia) Geel (Ultraman Gaia) Apatee (Ultraman Gaia) Mezard (Ultraman Gaia) Gan-Q (Ultraman Gaia) Mizunoneryu (Ultraman Gaia) Algyuros (Ultraman Gaia) Zonnel (Ultraman Gaia) Panzuzu (Ultraman Gaia) Gomenos (Ultraman Gaia) Shazak (Ultraman Gaia) Tigris (Ultraman Gaia) Angel Zogu (Ultraman Gaia) King of Mons (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace) Bejaris (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace) Scylla (Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace) Lidorias (Ultraman Cosmos) Golmede (Ultraman Cosmos) Mogurudon (Ultraman Cosmos) Chaos Bug (Ultraman Cosmos) Waroga (Ultraman Cosmos) Gigi (Ultraman Cosmos) Bolgils (Ultraman Comsos) Parastan (Ultraman Comos) Chaos Header Everlease (Ultraman Cosmos) Eligal (Ultraman Cosmos) Neldorand (Ultraman Cosmos) Ragstone (Ultraman Cosmos) Chaos Ultraman (Ultraman Cosmos) Chaos Darkness (Ultraman Cosmos) Neo Baltan (Ultraman Cosmos: FIRST CONTACT) Sandros (Ultraman Cosmos: BLUE PLANET) Scorpiss (Ultraman Cosmos: BLUE PLANET) Glocker Pawn (Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: THE FINAL BATTLE) Glocker Rook (Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: THE FINAL BATTLE) Gloker Bishop (Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: THE FINAL BATTLE) Pedoleon (Ultraman Nexus) Bugbuzun (Ultraman Nexus) Galberos (Ultraman Nexus) Dark Faust (Ultraman Nexus) Lafleya (Ultraman Nexus) Nosferu (Ultraman Nexus) Dark Mephisto (Ultraman Nexus) Golgolem (Ultraman Nexus) Kutuura (Ultraman Nexus) Grantella (Ultraman Nexus) Dark Zagi (Ultraman Nexus) Beast the One (Ultraman: the Next) Grangon (Ultraman Max) Lagoras (Ultraman Max) Alien Sran (Ultraman Max) Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) If (Ultraman Max) Lagoras Evo (Ultraman Max) Dinozaur (Ultraman Mebius) Kelbeam (Ultraman Mebius) Bogar (Ultraman Mebius) Gromite (Ultraman Mebius) Zamusha (Ultraman Mebius) Imperializer (Ultraman Mebius) Roberuga (Ultraman Mebius) Angross (Ultraman Mebius) Arigera (Ultraman Mebius) Deathrem (Ultraman Mebius) Glozam (Ultraman Mebius) Alien Emperor (Ultraman Mebius) Armored Darkness (Ultraman Mebius) U-Killersaurus (Ultraman Mebius and The Ultra Brothers) King Silvergon (Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers!) King Goldras (Great Decisive Battle! The Superior Ultra 8 Brothers!) King Pandon (Great Decisive Battle! The Superior Ultra 8 Brothers!) King Gesura (Great Decisive Battle! The Superior Ultra 8 Brothers!) Super Alien Hipporito (Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers) EX Red King (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey) EX Gormora (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey) Ultraman Belial (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: the movie) Arch Belial (Ultraman Zero) Hyper Zetton (Ultraman Saga) Thunder Darambia (Ultraman Ginga) Super Grand King (Ultraman Ginga) Dark Lugiel (Ultraman Ginga) Alien Chibull Exceller (Ultraman Ginga S) Shepardon (Ultraman Ginga S) Five King (Ultraman Ginga S) Vict Lugiel (Ultraman Ginga S) Etelgar (Ultraman Ginga S) Grand King Spectre (Ultraman Ginga S) Demaaga (Ultraman X) Tsurugi Demaaga (Ultraman X) Rudian (Ultraman X) Garagorgon (Ultraman X) Houlinga (Ultraman X) Guar Spectre (Ultraman X) Greeza (Ultraman X) Zaigorg (Ultraman X) Maga Bassar (Ultraman Orb) Maga Grand King (Ultraman Orb)